This application seeks continued support for a pre-doctoral training program in mycology designed to provide graduates with up-to-date research skills in fungal biology. The long-range goal of the training program is to train research scientists who will be able to make fundamental contributions to the understanding of the physiology, biochemistry, and molecular genetics of fungi. The trainees of this program will help meet the critical need for new and broadly trained researchers to investigate fungi, in particular those that have an increasing impact on human health and welfare. Thus, the graduate trainees will be able to successfully compete for both academic and industrial research positions. The program is interdisciplinary in nature, including fundamental mycology, biochemistry, physiology, cytology, and molecular genetics. The training involves: (1) classroom and laboratory instruction in specific mycology-related courses with rigorous academic requirements; (2) internships in two laboratories representing areas of research outside that of the trainees' dissertation research; (3) participation in a weekly mycology discussion group; (4) participation in seminars offered by visiting and resident scholars; and (5) participation in doctoral-level research utilizing modem techniques and experimental approaches. A particular emphasis is placed on laboratory research to ensure that graduate trainees will be successful as independent scientists. A rigorous screen is used to select trainees to help ensure a high completion rate for the program. The training program faculty consists of ten individuals representing four academic departments and three colleges at the University of Georgia and two adjunct program faculty with medical mycology research interests at Clark Atlanta University and the Centers for Disease Control. The training faculty are divided into three subject matter disciplines: (A) genetics/molecular biology; (B) biochemistry/cell biology; and (C) morphology-systematics/cytology-ultrastructure. Each trainee's graduate advisory committee consists of at least one individual from each of these subject matter areas. The training program faculty are involved in all aspects of the student's training. Institutional support for the Mycology Training Program is underscored by the commitment of the University and it's component departments to maintaining and enhancing the faculty representation in the area of mycology. The University will also supplement the stipend to each trainee by $2500 per year for the duration of the training program.